When Tragedy Strikes
by LauralovesPLL
Summary: Any day could be your last, whether you expect it or not. Sadly for Aria and Ezra Fitz, it was the latter. All Ezra could do was watch, wait, pray, and be there for Aria. ONE-SHOT Ezria Fanfic: R&R:


**Chapter 1: **

**Aria's POV:**

_This can't be happening. None of this can be real. It just can't. _I touched a finger to my head, feeling a sharp pain course though my body at the simple touch. I quickly pulled it away, feeling the wetness of blood on my fingertips. My body was restricted, and my eyes wouldn't open, afraid of what would swim into my vision. I wasn't even sure where I was at this moment. _Driving home from work. Car comes out of nowhere. Oh, no. _I gently moved my hand to the surface below me, registering it as muddy grass. _Was I thrown out of the car? There was only one way to find out._

Everything was in slow motion as I peeked at what was around me. The blue and red lights were slowly turning on the police car to the left. There were people running around, like you see in movies when something tragic has happened, slow. Two men were messing with the car, but they wouldn't do that unless I was seriously stuck. As I looked above me, I saw that my leg was caught in between the steering wheel and the seat. I knew I was bleeding really bad, but I was granted a miracle and wasn't able see any of it. My upper body seemed to be sticking out of the windshield. The car pinned me to the ground, but not to the point where I couldn't breathe. I must've flipped into the median strip when the car hit me. I couldn't move enough to get out of the car. I tried to speak, but my voice wouldn't cooperate with my brain.

I heard someone calling my name throughout all of the madness, but I couldn't respond. I looked back over to the police cars and crowd of people, and see one face that stuck out from all of the rest. _Ezra. _The officers were holding him back as he tried to come meet me. I watched as he mouthed the word "husband" to them, and they let him go. My vision was beginning to blur as he reached me. His face was full of tears as he looked at me, life draining out of me second by second.

"Aria," I heard his voice, still melodic even in panic, as he crawled as close as he could get to me and grabbed my hand that stuck out of the windshield. My eyes were begging for me to close them, but Ezra squeezed my hand and kissed it softly, "Hey, look at me. Everything is going to be fine. They are working on getting you out of here. Then they will make you better, and we will go home to Jamie. Okay? Just stay with me, darling, please. I love you."

Tears were beginning to spill out of my eyes like a water hose. I willed myself to speak, even if only a whisper, "I'm pregnant."

I saw a hint of a smile flash across his face, but it was replaced with a frown in an instant, "Stay with me, sweetheart. They almost got you out of here. Please just hold on for me, love. Please, just keep your eyes on me." The end of his statement was said in a squeak. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer, but I would hold on for as long as I possibly could. I looked into his blue eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back through his tears, but it was a terribly sad one.

"I love you. Tell Jamie Mommy loves her, too," I said, using all of the strength that was left in me to tell him that.

He swallowed and rubbed my hand against his face, "We love you, too. So, so very much."

At that moment, I felt no pain at all. I looked up at my husband as my vision faded into blackness.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

"I love you, so much, little girl," I cooed to my one-year-old daughter as I held her in my arms.

"Momma," she called, asking for Aria, my wife of two years.

"Momma is on her way home, Jamie," I replied as she started to make small little whimpers. I looked at the clock, "You're right; she should be back by now. She said she was coming straight home." I placed his daughter on the floor and put one of her toys in front of her as I went over to the phone. I dialed my wife's familiar number, but unusually got her voicemail. A sigh escaped my mouth, "Hey, Aria. I was just calling to see where you are. Jamie is starting to get a little worried about her Momma. I love you, darling. Call me back if you get the chance. Bye." I hung up the phone and set it back on the ringer. Not a second later, the phone rang.

"Hello," I said softly into the speaker, hearing muffled sounds of sirens in the background.

"Yes, is this Ezra Fitz?"

I swallowed and clutched the phone harder in my hand, "Yes, sir."

"This is Officer Landon. Your wife, Aria Fitz, has been in a terrible accident on the highway. Please come over here immediately."

I hung up the phone as fast as I could and grabbed my keys from the counter. I put on my shoes quickly and ran over to my next door neighbor, and good friend Hardy's, house, asking him to please watch Jamie. After I made sure she was taken care of, I hopped in the car and drove as fast as I could to my wife.

_How did this happen? Tomorrow is our anniversary. We have been planning on going out to a dinner and see our favorite movie, "It Happened that Night". God, I hope she is okay. She needs to be okay. I can't live without her. _I felt a few tears stream down my cheeks as I finally arrived at the scene.

I hadn't been in an accident in years. It was a little crash, nothing too serious. This, however, changed the way I view car crashes. There were cop cars surrounding the whole accident, making my mind race even more. I never saw one as bad as this. I hurriedly hopped out of my car, not even bothering to close the door. I ran as fast as I could through the backed up traffic, hoping she was alright.

The first thing that swam into my vision was a black truck that was still on the highway, blocking the entire road. It was totaled to the point where it looked like a big rectangle of metal. I swallowed, letting more tears fall as I looked for Aria's vehicle. Then, in the middle of the two roads, I saw the all too familiar red Toyota Camry lying upside down in a ditch.

"No," I said aloud, running toward her as fast as I could, but two police officers stopped me. "I'm her husband! I have to go see her! I'm her husband!"

I saw her hand sticking out from under the hood of the car that was on top of her body. "Please," I begged. They looked at me sympathetically and nodded their heads, letting me out of their grasp. I ran to her, needing to be there for her. "Aria," I crawled beneath the hood and looked at my wife. Her head was bleeding terribly, and her legs were stuck inside the car. There was glass in her long brown hair, making little scratches all over her beautiful face. My heart broke as I looked into her pained eyes. I grabbed her hand, kissing it softly for reassurance. Her eyes looked extremely heavy, but I knew she shouldn't close them. "Hey, look at me," her hazel eyes travelled up to mine, "Everything is going to be fine. They are working on getting you out of here. Then they will make you better, and we will go home to Jamie. Okay? Just stay with me, darling, please. I love you."

I let out a few more tears as I saw her cry, wanting nothing more than to take away the pain for her. I listened intensely as she let out a small whisper, "I'm pregnant." My heart swelled with joy for a moment, but then it was crushed with a sledgehammer, knowing that the baby was probably gone now.

"Stay with me, sweetheart. They almost got you out of here. Please just hold on for me, love. Please, just keep your eyes on me," my voice was high pitched, scared for what the future held for Aria. I looked into her eyes, which were looking heavier by the minute. She smiled softly at me, causing me to give her one back through my tears. Even though I have never witness anyone dying in front of me, I am pretty sure this is what it felt like. All I could do was be there for her through it all.

"I love you. Tell Jamie Mommy loves her, too," I listened to her strained voice and knew that all of this was coming to an end.

My throat seemed to swell, so I gulped hard and rubbed her hand against my cheek, "We love you, too. So very much." And just in an instant, the look of pain disappeared from her face, and her eyelids shut.

**Note: This is what my mind comes up with when I am blocked on every single one of my other stories. My mind decides to cry when I am blocked, and this is what the tears look like; a very depressing story. I hope you enjoyed it, though. **


End file.
